Sólo Una Vez
by Miss Haruno99
Summary: Sakura, probablemente no tendría problemas en conseguir un nuevo amor. Luego de dos años y medio tenía las razones suficientes para hacerlo. Sin embargo, ella era fiel a sus sentimientos y su corazón le pertenecería siempre a una sola persona... sin importar cuanto tuviera que esperar. [Three-Shots].


_Géneros_ _:_ Romance, Friendship y leve Humor.

 _Advertencias_ _:_ Este fic no pasará de los dos o tres capítulos, por lo que podría considerarse como un Two-Shot o Three-Shot.

 _Descargo de responsabilidad : _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sólo Una Vez...**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Aquí te espero.**

Sakura Haruno, con 20 años de edad ya era toda una mujer. Con su cabello rosa hasta los hombros; ojos jades profundos y brillantes; nivea piel; increíbles habilidades médicas que superaron a la de la misma Tsunade, así como su destructiva fuerza. Ella no hubiera tenido problemas en tener un hombre a su lado.

Pero ella no deseaba eso.

Y a pesar de recibir constantemente invitaciones para cenar de civiles y alguno que otro ninja, Sakura amablemente las rechazaba.

Porque había alguien mas.

Tal vez, las únicas invitaciones que aceptaría serían las de Naruto para comer Ramen en Ichiraku o la de sus demás amigos para una barbacoa, salir de compras con Ino o tomar un helado.

Y adoraba el de frutilla y crema.

Pero a pesar de todo, ese "Alguien" que tanto añoraba no estaba allí con ella, y la habia dejado esperando mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiese sido capaz de soportar. Era desgarrador en cierta forma, pero a Sakura no le importó, porque sabía que él volvería, ya sea tarde o temprano, y cuando ese momento llegase ella lo recibiría...

Con un golpe en la cabeza y un gran abrazo luego.

Pero mientras tanto, ella esperaría con una sonrisa tan ansiado día.

Sólo debía hacerlo.

* * *

"¡Sakura! ¡Sakuraa, abre la puerta no me hagas esperar más tiempo!"

La susodicha dio una vuelta en su cama mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño gruñido de molestia. Oyó como algo o alguien golpeaba con brutalidad la puerta principal de la casa y se vio obligada a abrir los ojos, pero de inmediato fue cegada por por la brillante luz de la mañana que se filtraba por la ventana.

"U-uh... ¿Quién es?" Pregunta mientras trataba de recuperarse de la ceguera anterior. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, en cambio, los golpeteos incesantes aún continuaban.

No tuvo otra que levantarse de la cama. Se estiró un poco y seguidamente se colocó su bata para que no tuvieran que verla en pijama.

Salió de su habitación con lentitud mientras su cabeza le decía una y otra vez que volviera a dormir, y la misma comenzaba a doler.

"Ugh... ya voy, ya voy..." protestó la pelirrosa. Acto seguido se dirigió a la pequeña sala donde se encontraba la entrada principal y abrió la puerta, casi recibiendo un puñetazo en plena cara.

"¿Pero qué estás haciendo Cerda? ¿Me duele la cabeza y ahora quieres que duela el rostro también?" Se quejó la pelirrosa mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

"Lo lamento Frente. Aunque deberías agradecérmelo, ahora sólo tendrás cuarenta minutos de retraso."

Ino sonrió ampliamente al ver la expresión de su mejor amiga. Le resultaba tan gracioso. Pero su diversión no era producto del sufrimiento o problemas de Sakura; eso le sonaba un poco demasiado descabellado.

"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Ino, por qué no viniste antes?!" Exclamó Sakura mientras tiraba de sus cabellos.

"De hecho mi querida amiga, yo he estado aquí fuera más de media hora y no habia rastros de ti hasta este momento... ¡Y oye! ¡No hagas eso, arruinaras tu cabello!"

"Pues, gracias entonces..."dice Sakura sarcástica y de inmediato ingresa a su casa siendo seguida por su amiga y a continuación, se encerró en el baño.

Aburrida, Ino comenzó a rondar por la casa a la espera de la pelirrosa. Notó algunos platos sucios en el fregadero y bastante ropa que debía lavar. Y por si fuera poco, su habitación estaba desordenada, con más prendas regadas por doquier.

Se masajeó las sienes con ligera molestia. Luego haría algo con Sakura para solucionar lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, aunque ella sabía que su amiga no era tan desastrosa, esto era algo nuevo. Tal vez, esto era producto de algún problema que ésta estaba padeciendo.

Se acercó a su cómoda que era al parecer, lo más pulcro de la casa, extrañamente. Miró con curiosidad un pequeño cuadro y en el mismo se encontraba una foto del Equipo Siete en sus tiempos de Genins.

Sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos, cuantas aventuras habían vivido. Pero ahora... finalmente estaban en paz.

Negó con la cabeza y continuó mirando y se encontró con el reloj de Sakura sobre la mesa de luz... o lo que quedaba de él.

El artefacto parecía que hubiera estallado en millones de pequeños fragmentos que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. Ahora sabía por qué Sakura no había podido despertar a la hora debida.

"Uff, Sakura debería medir su fuerza, ese debe ser el quinto en la semana" pensó la rubia mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No pasó mucho tiempo luego de eso y Sakura finalmente apareció en la sala ya cambiada para la ocasión y con sus cosas listas.

"Ino ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?"

"Nada, ahora vámonos si no quieres llegar tarde y trabajar horas extras."

Sakura le quedó mirando pero asintió. Aunque no le importaba trabajar horas extras. Sin embargo, limpiar retretes de cada uno de los baños del hospital no era algo muy agradable.

Ambas salieron de la casa rumbo al hospital de Konoha. Sakura, caminando con bastante rapidez.

"Oye Ino, ¿No has pensado que, al esperarme a mí, tú también llegas tarde ahora?" Dice Sakura con un deje de preocupación que hizo a su amiga sonreír.

"No te preocupes por eso Frente. Además ¿Qué clase se amiga sería si te dejara perder un valioso día de trabajo, y yo sé lo mucho que lo amas..."

Sakura sonrió de lado mientras miraba el cielo.

"Tal vez lo haga, además, es también como un pasatiempo, para mantener mi mente despejada de ciertas cosas..."

Su expresión se tornó amarga por un segundo, luego una sonrisa tranquila surcó nuevamente su rostro.

"Yo amo mi trabajo, y no lo cambiaría por nada." Agrega al cabo de unos segundos.

Ino sólo asiente con la cabeza, un poco preocupada por su amiga.

Bueno, iba a ser un día largo. Ambas pensaron.

"Sakura... si yo fuera tú saldría a buscarlo en vez de quedarme aquí esperando, ese no es mi estilo, ya sabes..."

La pelirrosa entendió rápidamente a lo que se refería. Aunque no le importó y sólo sonrió.

"Sí, sé que no harías eso Ino... pero como podrás notar, yo no soy así... y por eso, yo aquí lo espero." Dice.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ **Hola! Bueno pues, antes que nada, quiero aclarar que esta historia la tenía publicada en Wattpad, pero como en aquél sitio no obtenía tantos lectores, decidí borrarla y colocarla aquí. Sólo espero que por mera casualidad, algún lector de Wattpad que tenga una cuenta aquí y que haya leído esta historia, no piense que es plagio, porque esta loca historia salió de mi descabellada mente, desde ya lo aclaro. Hmp! (?).**

 **Y sé que no debería estar escribiendo esto de todos modos, ya saben, muchas actualizaciones pendientes, pero uno no puede ignorar una idea nueva que viene a la mente.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, háganme saber lo que piensan, por favor. En verdad depende de ustedes si quieren que suba una continuación.**

 **Sayonara! Y que estén bien... n.n/**

 **Miss Haruno...**

 **PD: Pss, con cada review Kakuzu recibe un dolar y Hidan se vuelve un poco más amable (?) XD**


End file.
